To facilitate replacement of traffic sign posts and the like that are frequently broken away from their moorings due to the impact of vehicles or the effect of heavy winds, etc., many such posts have been designed with "break-away", "easy-to-replace" features. One such post is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,355,998 entitled "Highway Marker Device" issued Dec. 5, 1967 to A. V. Roemisch. Such breakaway posts have found use in the replacement of traffic signs and the like; however, they require specially manufactured upper and lower post portions which are not compatible with many posts now in use. In addition, heretofore known breakaway posts are generally unsuitable for supporting heavy items such as partitions, walls and roofs in temporary locations. What is needed, therefore, is a supporting device which can be easily replaced if broken upon impact, if desired, as well as a device that will firmly support partitions, walls and the like, and enable such structures to be easily relocatable.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a support system for housing removable posts upon which traffic signs, partitions, walls, roofs, etc., may be removably affixed. The support system comprises an enclosure that is placeable below ground or in the floor of a building. The enclosure is disposed for receiving a post removably inserted and extending above ground, upon which signs, partitions, walls, or the like may be affixed. The lower portion of the enclosure is tapered to a decreased cross-section and dimensioned to firmly bind a collar mounted on the bottom end of the post. The upper end of the post is firmly secured by wedges between the post and the enclosure. Adjustment of the wedges serves to plumb the post. Posts having different cross-sectional configurations may be secured in the enclosure by modifying the configuration of internal aperture of the collar affixed to the bottom of the post.